User blog:GameNerd/Wish List for PSASBR Lara Croft
Lara Croft '''is the main proatgonist of the Tomb Raider series and would be a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography Lara is a young 21 year old is a woman who seeks adventure. As she seeks it on the ship called Endurance, it crashes onto a mysterous island. Lara becames a hardened survivor as she is forced to protect herself from hostiles peopla and animals on the island. '''The Legend of Lara Croft *''Tomb Raider'' *''Tomb Raider Ii'' *''Tomb Raider III'' *''Tomb Raider: The last Revelation'' *''Tomb Raider Chronicles'' *''Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness'' *''Tomb Raider: Legend'' *''Tomb Raider Anniversary'' *''Tomb Raider: Underworld'' *''Tomb Raider (2013)'' Arcade Opening Lara is exploring a tomb on the island, looking for answers about the Sun Queen. When she finds a pathway filled with marks, she believes infortmation about the Sun Queen is ahead. So she sets in. Rival Name: Aya Brea Reason: Lara bumps into Aya Brea, as she is looking for the source of the power. Since Aya shows some signs of power, Lara demands to know about the Queen. Aya says she will never tell her. Aya pulls out her gun, and Lara takes out her bow. Connection: Aya and Lara were both realesed for the Playstation 1 and both show how females are strong in the gaming industry. Both are also well reieved by their appearances. Ending Lara gets out of the pathway as it disapears. She wonders what was in that pathway and the power is beyond her. Her thoughts were interupted when she hears people in the tomb. She prepares herself as she glows from the Polygon Man's power. Gameplay *''' ' - Lara swings with her ice tool *' or + - Lara charges with her ice tool * + - lara perfoms a high kick * + - Lara flips in air, then slams into ground *All Same in air * (Holdable) - Lara fires bows from her bow and arrow * or + (Mashable)- Lara uses her twin pistols * + - Lara fires a shell from a shotgun *'Triangle + Down - '''Lara fires her assault rifle *All Same in Air except Triangle + Down *'Triangle + Down (Air) - '''Lara fires her pistols toward the ground * -'Parray *' + - Throws an explosive barrel * or + - Lara performs a slide attack * + - Hits with her torch *All Same in air except Circle + Down * + (Air) - Throws torch to ground '''Special Moves *'Matching Arrows - '''Can fire three shots of aimable fire arrows from her bow *'Launching Assault - Gains her grenade launcher for brief amount of time *'''Survival Insinct - '''Lara uses Survival Instincect. Screen turns grey and enemies are highlited with yellow. All Moves kill. Introductions and Exits '''Introductions *Lara draws out her bow. "Dont stand in my way" *Spins twin pistols around *Takes out ice tool, throws in air and catches it Winning Screen *Smiles and aims gun at camera *Flips in air and happily lands on feet *Puts her bow away/ "Didnt stand a chance" Loosing Screen *On her knees, holding injured shoulder. *Fumbles over *Layes on ground, coughing up water Costumes Survivor Default cotsume from Tomb Raider (2013) Pre-Order: Orginal ''' Orignal Lara Croft costume from first Tomb Raider '''Legend Black sleevles shirt, brown pants outfit from Legend Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlHpPLQ2dd4 - 2013 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-uyBViwAVw - Legend Category:Blog posts